Heather
Heather is the third plant obtained in Viennese Classics in Plants vs. Zombies 2. The player can drag Plant Food on it to both activate it's Plant Food ability and store a Plant Food. It can only take up to three items. Any Plant Food that is kept until the end of the level will be kept for the next level you play except for when you decide to play any Endless Zone after playing a normal level, with 1 being the minimum, and 5 being the maximum. The only way to release an item is to use the shovel on it. Shoveling it once will remove a petal. Storing one item will remove the plant whole when shoveled, two items make it need to be shoveled twice, and thrice if you stored three items. Other than that, Wall-nut First Aid will work on this plant only if it has been shoveled when it is storing two to three items. Origins The Heather is based on the ''Calluna vulgaris '', also known as the common heather. Almanac entry Sun cost: 125 RECHARGE: Fast Heathers store Plant Food for you and gives them to you for your next day of survival. Special: feed Plant Food to store it, shovel to release it Special: any Plant Food kept by the end of the level will be transferred to the next level you choose All three are named Heather. Strategies Heather is the perfect plant to deal with if you have too much Plant Food. It should be highly protected by defensive plants as it will make a zombie hold the Plant Food it stores if it gets eaten. Any means of destruction will make it release the items you have stored it. However, due to it's complex controls, Heather may be a difficult plant to utilize. Heathers will be useful for Endless Zones due to her ability to transfer Plant Food from one level to the next, which is useful in conjunction with any sun-producing plant since it will help you build your defense faster. Gallery File:Heather HD.png|HD Heather Heather Seed Packet no sun.png|Heather's seed packet without the sun cost. Heather Seed Packet w sun.png|Heather's seed packet with the sun cost. Trivia *It is similar to Threepeater in appearance, both having three heads. **Although, one of Heather's heads can't be seen. *Like Magnifying Grass and Banana Launcher, Heather gets a tutorial on how to be used. *Heathers can no longer store sun in ever since the 4.8.1 update. Because of this, all levels with saved progress that include a Heather storing sun will be removed, forcing the player to play that certain level all over again. Endless Zone progress which has a sun-containing Heather saved in it is removed, making the player have to play Level 1 of the Endless Zone they have played once again. *Heather is the only non-instant-use plant that has no Plant Food effect, mostly due it its purpose being to store Plant Food. Category:Plants Category:Viennese Classics Category:Flowers Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:Plant Food producing plants